


Male Love! (Live!)

by aSaMiKaKu



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Everyone Is Gay, Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, French Kissing, Gay, Genderbending, Genderswap, Homosexuality, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Slash, Yaoi, kissing in the library
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 21:38:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16146038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aSaMiKaKu/pseuds/aSaMiKaKu
Summary: Eli, Umi, Rin, and Nico are now males, see what happens next...





	Male Love! (Live!)

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, RinEli is my NOTP.

Male!Eli and Male!Umi were kissing and making out in the library after school, so Male!Nico and Male!Rin saw them at the door, they decided that they should do the same thing. Male!Umi let out a scream, then he said "Let's keep french kissing!". Then Male!Eli now wanted to make out with Male!Rin, so they did, and now Male!Umi has to make out with Male!Nico. And now Male!Eli makes out with Male!Nico while Male!Umi makes out with Male!Rin. The end.


End file.
